Be My Hands
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: Kitty accompanies Doc to assist him on his round to check on patients, and they walk in to an unexpected situation ...
1. Chapter 1

**"Be My Hands" **

Kitty accompanies Doc on some of his rounds to see patients, to help him and, well, have some adventure, so to speak, of their own!

Usual disclaimer: Will put the character's back when done playing!

Pt.1

The music was as loud as it usually was for a Saturday night. But Kitty still managed to get Matt to agree to have supper with her in her private rooms above the Long Branch.

She knew he was trying so hard not to tell her something, but was pretty darn sure she knew exactly what that something was. Kitty had overheard Barney, at the telegraph office, say that a special message had come down for Matt and that it was one that was going to take him out of town again. This time to Texas. She knew he was fighting with how he was going to tell her, because he had just returned from two weeks out on the trail dealing with the cattle drovers.

When Matt arrived for supper, he decided to use the back stairs. He could smell the aroma coming from the open window and he was hungry. When he hit about half way upstairs, he started to take two at a time. Letting himself in, he stopped in the doorway, taking in the vision of his woman, in a beautiful dark green satin, form fitted dress, one of his favorites.

He whistled softly then said, "Hello beautiful, am I late?"

Looking gently over her shoulder, turning slightly at the waist, "Not at all, Cowboy. Can I get you a drink?"

Matt continued into the room, placed his Stetson on the peg on the wall and placed his gun belt over the back of the chair, in the corner. Then in one quick motion, slipped his arms around Kitty's waist, pulling her close to him so that he could feel her breasts up against his chest and feel her body heat against his.

"Kitty, I've wanted to do this all day."

Placing both hands on his cheeks, Kitty looked gently into his eyes and said, "Well then, Cowboy, why didn't you?" And began to laugh in a teasing gesture.

All through supper, Kitty was wondering when Matt would tell her about the telegraph. But she didn't want to spoil their evening. She had cooked them steaks with all the trimmings to make things special, and then made Matt's favorite apple pie. Then when supper was finished, they sat on the settee and Kitty poured them both a glass of brandy.

Just then Matt dropped his head looking into his glass and said, "Kit, come 'ere. Honey, I need to talk to you about something.

Kitty stopped, took a deep breath, her shoulders stiffened. She could see the struggle in his face. "Cowboy, I know." She said as she sat down beside him. I overheard Barney tell Newly, earlier today. I wanted to have a nice quiet supper alone, just the two of us, uninterrupted."

"Kit, I'm sorry. I know I just got back, but…"

Matt, stop. Don't. You're right, I don't like it but that's not gonna change it. Look, can we just enjoy the rest of tonight?"

"Yes, Ma'am. That sounds good to me."

So, Matt continued sipping the brandy and Kitty suddenly got up, took the glass from his hand, placed it on the table and pulled him to his feet. Without a word, she pushed off his vest and slowly worked one button at a time on his shirt. Lightly she placed kisses from his chin to his chest, swaying him back and forth, little by little inching him towards their large brass bed.

When she got him just in front of the bed, she began kissing him slowly, sliding the tip of her tongue along across his bottom lip, then along his top lip, taking her nails, running them up under his shirt.

Matt was murmuring, "Woman, are you trying to seduce me?"

Pushing him back on the bed, giggling, she said, "Is it working, Cowboy?" And she hiked up her dress and straddled across him, working at his belt buckle.

Rather quickly, Matt flipped her. "I'll show you, if it's working, woman." He had already had her dress unbuttoned, while they were standing. Now he had it off her shoulders. Matt couldn't resist looking at her. Just the touch, the smell of her skin, set his senses wild.

"Ah, Kit, Honey, I want you. I need you." He said, smothering her body with kisses.

"Matt, Cowboy, I want you and love you too."

"I know, Kit, Honey."

"I mean now, Cowboy."

They indulged one another in a night of pleasure that only these two could satisfy for the other!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

Be My Hands

Dawn came early. Matt was already stirring, but was trying not to wake Kitty. After cleaning up and getting dressed, He knew he couldn't leave without saying goodbye. Looking over at her sleeping, with a slight smile, her long amber-copper tendrils of curls falling on her shoulders, Matt couldn't help but sit beside her on the bed, place his large hand gently on her back, lean down and place a soft kiss, whispering, "Honey, I have to go."

Kitty took a deep breath, stretched and rolled and pulled him to her. "Ummmmm, Cowboy, already?"

"Yeah, Honey, it's morning."

"How long will you be gone?" She asked with a sad smile.

"Maybe, two weeks at most. But I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." He answered her.

Kitty sat up, hugged him and said, "Ok, go on. The sooner you go, the sooner you'll get back. Oh, and, Matt…"

"Yeah, Kitty, I know. I know. I will. I love you too."

Later, as Kitty came down the stairs to the Long Branch floor, Doc was sitting at a table, drinking coffee. Looking up at her, rubbing his mustache, "Well, good morning, young lady!"

Kitty, with an arched brow, said, "Good morning to you too, Curly. Aren't we up and out early?" Adding a giggle.

Doc, thinking she had forgotten, said, "We had an appointment, or did you forget?"

"We did?" Followed by a smirk.

Now noticing the smirk, Doc replied, "Young Lady. I think you've been hanging around that over-grown civil servant much too long."

Kitty broke into laughter. "Oh, Curly! Of course I remember our appointment. Will and a few of the boys were in yesterday and I told them we'd be out today."

Sam came from the back with a keg of beer. "Morning, Miss Kitty." He said as he headed behind the bar.

With a cheerful smile, "Good morning, Sam."

"Miss Kitty, can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, Sam, I'm just fine. Sam, you sure you're gonna be alright here while I go with Doc to the Ronniger's?"

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty. I packed up the things you asked me to, yesterday, and I brought over the things you brought from Jonas too."

Doc looked at Kitty and smiled, knowing what a big heart she had and that she went and bought things for the Ronniger's children. She always made a point of buying sugar candy and extra fabric, but would tell Bess and Will it was left over from when she had dresses made for herself, as if they didn't know.

Kitty loved to make trips out to see the children. They all loved when she came to visit. She found reasons to visit the triplets and the young girl, she found in the badlands, that Will and Bess now call "Katie",  
after Kitty. She's much older now. Bess has taught her to speak and she is learning to read. She still remembers Kitty and is so happy whenever she comes to visit. But still not sure why she doesn't stay.

Doc had asked Kitty to come along to give him a hand. It was the time of year he did the family check-up for all the children and for some of the other families around Dodge. There were a few of the women expecting, and over the years, Kitty had learned a lot working with Doc.

Sam had helped Newly load up the wagon with all the things Doc and Kitty needed to do the rounds. And they were on their way.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

"Be My Hands"

Riding out over the vast open prairie, both Doc and Kitty could feel the August heat beating down on them.  
"Doc, I swear. It gets hotter every year that goes by."

Oh, and you don't think, Kitty, that it might be that you're just getting a little ol…"

'Ugh! Curly! Don't you dare finish that sentence." She said with a very tight jaw.

Doc, on the other hand, was laughing under his breath. "Relax, honey, I'm teasing. You're as young as ever."  
Doc was now realizing, Kitty was very sensitive about feeling older.

First they came upon the Kelly farm. They had six children and Laura was expecting another. They had all boys but maybe this one would be their girl. Laura still had six weeks to go but with looking after six wild boys, she may not make it that long.

"Doc? Do you think it's a good idea for Laura to be in the field working? She looks so weak and pale." Kitty looked worried.

Doc, now very angry, saw Mike Kelly. "Mike, I need to talk to you. Laura needs bed rest. She can't be out working in these fields. She's too weak. Can't you see that?"

Kelly, looked at Doc then at Kitty, and said, "Doc, she's my wife and if I say she'll work, she'll work. Nothing is wrong with her except being lazy."

Kitty snapped back. "LAZY? She has six boys and you to care for and another one on the way. What is wrong with you?" Kitty was seeing red.

"Now, Miss Kitty, this is none of your business."

"Well, I'm making it my business! Doc Adams doesn't have to help the families around here the way he does, but he does it because it's what he believes is right."

Just then, Laura collapsed.

"See," Kitty said. "Get her in the house. Doc, what can we do?"

Doc told Kitty to get him his bag. Laura was in a lot of pain. All of the boys stood by scared. Kitty noticed their faces, gathered them around and in a stern but soft tone, said, "Now, I want you boys to listen to me. Now, your mother is real sick."

The youngest, Billy, six years old, jumped up and said, "Is Momma gonna die, Miss Kitty?"

"Oh, Billy, Doc Adam's is gonna do the best he can for your momma and your little brother or sister. You'll see. You just have to be strong and not get in the way, you hear? Now, Michael, you see to your brother."

"Yes, Ma'am."

When Kitty joined Doc, he told her Laura was failing and they needed to do something fast. Laura was in early labor.

"Doc," Kitty asked, "will the baby survive, and Laura?"

"Well, Kitty, I don't know. But we're gonna do the best we can."

Several hours later, Doc emerged from the room. Mike Kelly was sitting at the table. "Well, Doc?"

"Mike, I'm sorry. It was just too soon for the baby. She was just too small. Her lungs were just too weak." Doc just tugged his ear.

Then Mike asked, "And Laura?"

"Well, Kitty's in there with her. We won't know for a few hours yet. She lost a lot of blood." Doc was drained. He knew that this was from her being so overworked and exhausted.

Kitty sat in the room, holding this tiny little precious baby, wrapped in a blanket, close to her body. Her eyes were filled with tears.

When Doc entered the room, he could see her heart was breaking for Laura. Kitty knew how much she had wanted this baby and wanted a daughter. And now, when she wakes, they will have to tell her, her little girl is gone.

Doc walked over to Laura, and checked her vitals. She was resting and doing as well as could be expected. Then he knew he had to get Kitty to part with the baby. They had to bury her.

"Kitty, come on now, Honey. It's time. We need to let go. Mike and the boys have picked out a spot for her over by the hillside. It's beautiful there, lots of flowers."

So Doc, Kitty, Mike and the six boys all gathered by the hillside, of their farm, and laid the little girl to rest. Doc volunteered to say a few words over her. After they were through, Doc laid down some very strict instructions for Laura's care and told Mike Kelly they must be followed, unless he wanted Laura to be right beside his baby girl. Shortly after, Doc and Kitty left.

Then they went on their way to continue the usual rounds. Most were normal check-ups. Taking most of the week, which was longer then they both figured on. But they didn't mind. Kitty knew Sam could handle the Long Branch and that Doc needed the help and Doc knew some of these families would never get care, if it meant coming into town.

Then once they were back out on the open prairie, Doc looked at Kitty and then said, "Ok? I'll ask. Where is…"

And before Doc could finish his question, Kitty said, "Oh, alright. Texas!"

Looking at her from a side view said, "As a matter of fact I did know that. But that's not what I was going to ask you."

Looking a bit sheepish now, "Oh, well, what then?"

"No. Never mind."

"Oh, Curly. What were you gonna ask?" Now smiling at him.

"Well, usually you aren't so calm about Matt being away?"

"Oh, Doc, I'm not now either. I'm worried. But I figured I don't want to spend all my time upset with him. But that doesn't say I like it."

Shaking his head, he replied. "One of these days you two…" And then he just smiled.

Suddenly, from a distance, they both could see a young child running towards them. They both realized it was a young boy. Not just that, it was one of the Ronniger boys. He was running so fast and hard, he could hardly breathe. When they came up on him, and he saw them, he could hardly even speak.

Kitty spoke first, "Why, Josh, sweetheart, what is it? What's wrong?"

Doc got down and got him a drink and tried to calm him, to figure out what he was so upset about.

"You have to come quick. It's Pa! Hurt… Pa. We need help." Then he collapsed.

They put him on the wagon and hurried to the Ronniger farm, unknown to them what they would find there.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT. 4

"Be My Hands"

Rapidly coming around the bend to the Ronniger farm house, Doc and Kitty noticed things seemed strange. This was a family with 18 children and it was way too quiet. Where were they?

Kitty looked at Doc with a curious and troubled face. Then her next words were, "Doc…?"

Before she could get out another word, Doc placed his hand on hers. "Kitty, Honey, I kno. Let's not jump to any conclusions here."

They both stepped down from the wagon, carefully looking around, not sure what they would find. Doc went towards the barn, while Kitty went towards the house. As she turned the door knob, she felt someone pull it in hard, so hard it pulled her with it. She drew a deep breath as she fell to the floor.

Shaking her head and trying to stand, suddenly she could hear a voice, not one she recognized. "Well now, what do we have here?" The man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Who are you?" Kitty asked. "And where are Will and Bess? And where are the children?"

This man just started laughing in a sinister laugh, replying, "That there, is a lot of questions little lady."

Kitty was scared at the thought of what may have happened to the family, but her anger was starting to take over. So again, she screamed, "What have you done with them?"

This didn't sit well with the man. Very quickly he reached out and backhanded Kitty across the face and knocked her to the floor. With him being so loud, it drew the attention of Doc and the children who were being kept in a room upstairs.

Doc had found Will in the barn, seriously injured. He had been shot in the side and was laying in one of the stalls. Doc was trying to move him to the house, unaware of what was taking place inside. Will was unable to tell him.

Just as Doc reached the porch, two men came up behind and put a gun to his head. "Ok, Ol' man. If you don't make any wrong moves, you won't die." Doc tried to turn, to see who it was talking but they just pushed him into the house.

Once inside, Doc saw Kitty sitting with the third man and now knew why he heard loud voices. Doc was now extremely angry. "What in thunder is going on here? Who are you men? And what is it you want here?"

The man that was with Kitty, started again. "The little lady already asked those questions, ol' man." Laughing at Doc.

Rubbing his hand across his mustache, Doc said, "Well then, how about some answers?"

Kitty could hear some of the younger children crying from upstairs. The leader of the three, looked at Doc and said, "Ok, it's like this. My name is Jessup." Pointing to the man beside him, saying, "That there, is Turner." And looking over at the third man by Kitty, "Our friend over there is Harris. Now as for what we want, that's easy. We needed, well, we had some lame horses and came upon this here place and figured we get some. The old fellow didn't want to be very hospitable, shot my friend Turner here, so Turner shot him."

Kitty's jaw tightening, and her back stiffening, spit out very quickly, "Not very hospitable? HA! You come here and wanted to steal from him and put his family in danger."

Jessup looked back at Kitty. "Well now, don't we have some fire?" Grabbing her by the chin.

Very swiftly she jerked away.

"I like a little fire."

Jerking away again, she jumped up and said, "Keep your hands off me."

When he went to reach for her again, Doc yelled out. "Leave her alone."

Jessup turned quick and pushed Doc. And as Doc fell to the ground, trying to get up, Kitty ran to him, yelling out, "Doc!"

When Jessup heard her, he responded, "You're a doctor, are you?"

Kitty looked over her shoulder. "Yes," she said. "He's a doctor."

"See there, Turner? Now we don't have to wait to get you fixed up." Jessup said sarcastically.

"Your friend can wait." Doc said with a lot of anger in his voice. "I need to see to Will. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Well, that's just too bad. He'll wait."

Kitty in an angry rage, looked at Jessup. "If he dies, you won't have to worry whether your friend here gets his leg taken care of or not."

Laughing, Jessup replied, "Red. We will be long gone. So it's no real concern of ours. So, Ol' man? Doctor? Let's get to work."

Doc looked at Kitty, trying to give her a sign to stay calm. Knowing the temper she had, he didn't want her doing anything to make them any madder then they were. He removed the bullet from Turner's leg and  
wrapped it enough to satisfy them.

Kitty was starting to worry about Doc. He wasn't saying anything but she noticed he was favoring his right arm.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

"Be My Hands"

Kitty convinced Jessup to let her check on the Ronniger children in the upstairs room. Actually, besides making sure they were all ok, she had a plan. When she talked to the kids, they explained to her that Bess and two of the girls took a trip to see Bess' sister in Topeka, who was recuperating from a long illness.

Being that Josh had been so exhausted and still downstairs, Kitty worked out a plan for Robbie and Will Jr. to sneak out a window, and try to get into Dodge.

Kitty knew that, Newly was left in charge while Matt was away. But she also knew he could get word to Matt, if need be. So, they tied sheets together so the two could climb down figuring the three never counted the children. She didn't worry about them missing Robbie and Will Jr.

Jessup was getting restless about Kitty being upstairs so long and started up the stairs after her. Just as he reached the top, Kitty appeared at the door, coming face to face with him. He said, "There you are, Red." Looking right into Kitty's eyes, "What took you so long?" He asked. "You singing them lullaby's, rocking them to sleep? Checking the closet for monsters?"

Kitty stared right back at him, showing him she had no fear. "NO! The monsters are in their living room. These little ones have a right to be scared. Do you wonder why? You've invaded their home, hurt their father."

Jessup grabbed Kitty by the arm and pulled her close to him and said, "Red, that may not be all I do before this is all over." Then laughed in a creepy tone.

Kitty pulled away and looked at him very stiff jawed and said, "I told you not to touch me again."

Once they were back down stairs, Doc kept watching Kitty, wanting to remind her to keep her head about her. He knew, as well as Matt, that her mouth sometimes got her in more trouble.

Both Robbie and Will Jr. did as Kitty had asked them to do. They ran as quickly as they could. In the August heat, even being young boys, they were terribly drained.

When they reached Dodge, Newly wasn't at the Marshal's office. He had been out on a call. Some one sent for him to come out and look into problem they were having some one was stealing calves from their ranch.

Sam saw the two boys and asked them what was wrong and why they were in town alone. Sam was already concerned because Doc and Kitty had already been well overdue returning from their run of checking on the families outside of Dodge. Kitty had said they'd be maybe a week total. It was close to two weeks now.

Sam got the boys cooled down and something to eat, then he heard Newly was back and sent Louie to get him.

Louie ran into the office. "Newwwwly! Newwwwly! Sam needs you in the Long Branch!"

Newly hurried as fast as he could, pushing through the batwing doors. "Sam," he said. "What is it?"

"Newly, we have a problem. "Well, it's Doc and Miss Kitty."

Newly looked shocked, "What? What about them, Sam?"

"Well, Robbie and Will Jr., here, came looking for you and said Miss Kitty sent them. Said there's trouble out at their place."

Newly sat down, looking at the boys. "Ok, boys tell me what happened."

Will Jr. started. "Well, Mr. O'Brien…" And he began the story of the day.

Then Newly told the boys to stay with Sam. Will Jr. wanted to go with Newly but Newly objected. "No, Will. Stay here. It's better that way. The less people out there the better."

Will jumped in again. "But it's my family out there."

Again Newly said, "I understand, Son, but please, stay here. Let me handle this and besides, I'm wiring the Marshal. He is due back and I need you to explain this all to him just like you did to me. Ok?" Knowing this would satisfy the boy temporarily. Then Newly rode off.

Kitty walked over to sit next to Doc. He tilted his head close to her and said, "Kitty, Honey. Maybe it's not a good idea to push them."

"Oh, Curly, I know what I'd like to do to them. Those children are so scared. Curly, are you ok? You've been favoring that arm."

Doc just shook his head. "It's fine."

But Kitty knew better. Will Ronniger was getting weaker. Doc and Kitty were getting worried. Finally, Doc burst out and said, "Look, I fixed your friend there. Let me see to this man now. He'll DIE if I don't."

"Yeah, yeah, go on. Do what you must." Jessup spouted.

Doc talked the two men into moving Will into the room in the back so he could see what he could do. He had Kitty boil some water and rip up her petticoat into strips to use for cloth and bandages.

But watching Doc, Kitty saw something was wrong. Again she asked, "Doc? I know you said before nothing was wrong but I've been watching you and something _is wrong_. When you fell, you got hurt. Is it a sprain or is it broke? Doc, please."

"Ok, Kitty." When he let her look, his arm and hand was bruised and swollen. Kitty placed her hand to her mouth and took a deep breath in. "Oh, Doc!"

"Kitty, I'm gonna need your help."

"Sure. How?"

"First with this arm." He said. "I need something to brace it with."

"Ok, I'll get you something." And she left and came back with two boards.

Then he told her what he needed her to do. "Now, Honey, I'm gonna need you to help me snap this into place, when I tell you. Ok? Do you understand?"

"Oh, Doc…"

"It's ok. I'll be ok. But you need to do this for me." He said.

"Alright, I'll do it." Kitty said, but cringed at the thought.

A few minutes later, the task was done and they placed the boards on his arm as splints and wrapped them tight to hold. Then Kitty said to Doc, "Curly, how are you gonna work on Will like that?"

"Honey, I'm not." And he hesitated.

Tilting her head and looking at him, arching her brow, "I don't understand."

"Kitty, Honey, YOU are gonna be my hands."

"Oh, now, Curly, wait one minute."

Doc was not letting her say another word. "Kitty, we don't have a choice. Will needs us. He will die if we don't do this. Honey, you can do this."

"Doc, I know I've watched you dig a multitude of bullets out of Matt but watching and doing are two completely different things."

"Kitty, I'll be right by your side. You'll be my hands."

"What?" She said.

Doc repeated, "BE MY HANDS. Kitty, Will's running out of time."

"Ohhhhh, Curly."

Standing side by side, Will had been unconscious but they kept the ether handy anyway. Doc helped clean the wound and showed Kitty where to cut to find the bullet in Will's side. She was nervous. Doc kept reminding her to stay calm and every so often, he would pat the top of her hands and tell her things were ok.

Once Will started to stir, making Kitty more nervous. Doc used the ether and he was off to sleep again. Kitty grabbed what she thought was the bullet. Surprised, she looked at Doc. "I think I found it." She said.

Doc smiled and said, "Ok, gently, gently pull up and out."

She started to pull and lost her grip. Looking discouraged, "Oh, Doc. I can't do this."

"Kitty, yes you can, honey. Try again." He told her. "Slowly go ahead."

Again, she gripped the bullet and closed her eyes pulled up on it and stood there.

Doc started to laugh. "See? You did it!"

"Oh, Heavens. Now what?" Kitty's heart was beating so fast.

"Just breathe. Now, we need to make sure he's not bleeding."

"Of course he's bleeding." She said.

Doc, knowing she was so nervous, said, "Kitty, I mean veins or arteries."

"Oh, okay." She said looking faint.

Meanwhile, Newly was scoping the outer parts of the Ronniger farm, trying to figure out if he could handle  
this without anyone getting hurt. He was thinking to himself that he should have brought along a few men from town, for back-up. It was now night fall and harder to see what was happening.

Back in Dodge, Matt and Festus were getting back from their trip to Texas. Matt suspected something was wrong right away, as soon as they started down Front Street. He was looking up at the Long Branch, for the light usually on in Kitty's window for him whenever he's been away. It wasn't there.

He knew things were okay with them when he left. They had their night together and she was ok with things.  
He'd had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach most of the week, but was not sure what to make of it.

Festus, knowing he probably wanted to go see Kitty first, offered to take Buck and Ruth to Moss.

Matt went into the Long Branch. It was crowded, but quiet. Everybody was worried about Doc and Kitty. Matt walked to the bar. "Sam."

"Marshal, I'm sure glad to see you."

"What is it, Sam?"

"Marshal, it's Miss Kitty and Doc. They went out to do Doc's rounds and when they got to the Ronniger's farm… Well, Marshal…"

"What is it, Sam?" Matt said anxiously.

"There's some trouble out there."

"What?"

Sam filled Matt in on the whole story and before Sam could say anything, Matt was out the doors, almost knocking Festus over. "Festus, I gotta go."

"Where to, Matthew?"

"Ronniger's."

"Wat fur?"

"There's trouble." Matt answered.

Festus looking puzzled. "On the Ronniger farm?"

"Kitty and Doc's there. I can't talk, Festus." Matt and Festus rode hard to make it to the Ronniger farm, not knowing what they were going to find and if Newly had been in trouble as well.

Now it was dark, and when Matt and Festus arrived, they saw Newly outside peering in a side window. Matt got his attention. They figured with one man injured, they had an advantage.

Newly slipped around to the back window, of the room Doc was in, and tapped on it. Doc helped him in and he let him know that Matt and Festus were outside. Newly asked Doc about his arm and about Will.

Doc explained to him what he and Kitty had to do. Newly was amazed.

Meanwhile, Kitty had been cleaning up Doc's things and noticed Harris wasn't anywhere around. Then she heard one of the girls upstairs scream. She dropped what she was doing and ran up the stairs.

Harris had gone in the room where the children were and grabbed Katie. She was sixteen now and had grown up quite a bit, but still wasn't very trusting of people just yet?

When Kitty came in the room, Katie yelled for her and tried to push him off. Some of the other kids were trying to hit him and tell him to leave her alone. But he was too strong for them. Kitty tried hitting him on the head with a vase from the night stand. It was enough to make him let go.

Katie ran to Kitty, wrapping her arms around her so tight. "Sweetheart, it's okay." Kitty told her. "I'm here." Kitty looked at Harris. "You filthy animal, she's a child."

Laughing, he said, "She don't look like a child."

Kitty replied, "Well she is. Get out of here and get away from all of them. You belong in a cage."

Harris walked out of the room very angry.

"Ok, kids. He's gone. You'll be alright now. I won't let him hurt you, I promise." Katie still wouldn't let go of Kitty. "Come on, Katie. Let go now. I'll go down and get you all something to eat. Ok? You stay here." They all agreed. "Put a chair under the door, till I come back."

"Ok, Miss Kitty." Beckey answered.

As Kitty came out of the room, Harris was waiting. "Well now, Red, let's see. You're certainly not a child, are ya?" And he grabbed her, trying to kiss her and hold her close.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." She screamed.

He tore at the front of her blouse. "Well now, looky at what we got here. Now ain't that right nice?" Smiling at her.

"Mister, you touch me again and I'll scratch your eyes out." She said, as she tried to pull her blouse back together.

Doc and Newly could hear her from the down stairs room, wanting to help, but not knowing how to do just that.

Matt and Festus were just outside the house. They too heard Kitty's voice. Matt was furious. Knowing something was happening to Kitty, he needed to get inside, and now. Thinking to himself, "Why didn't I make it back here sooner?"

Turner was lying on the floor in serious pain from his leg injury, which gave them an advantage. Newly was already inside and Kitty could distract Harris, so that just left Jessup.

Jessup was listening to Harris and Kitty and just laughing. Finally he called out. "Hey, Red, when your done playing cat and mouse, I need you to look at Turner here. He don't look so good. And your Doctor friend, well, he has that bad wing, you know."

Kitty pushed Harris away from her and with out realizing it, he lost his balance and fell down the stairs. Matt and Festus saw that and took that as a sign. At that moment, Matt kicked in the door and yelled. "Don't move!"

Jessup jumped up, pulled his gun, turned and shot and caught Matt just across the shoulder. But Matt hit him in the stomach. Jessup hit the floor.

Newly had come from the back and shot at Harris who was at the bottom of the stairs and had tried to shoot but missed. And Turner was too sick to do anything. He was still lying on the floor, semi-conscious from excess bleeding.

When Kitty came down the stairs the rest of the way and saw Matt, Festus and Newly, she breathed a sigh of relief. Kitty walked over to Matt, wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. "Cowboy." She said. "I'm glad you're here."

Looking at her and her ripped blouse, "Kitty, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am now. I am now."

"Kitty, what happened here?"

"Oh, Matt, it's a long story. Can I tell you later? Let's go check on Doc and Will."

They both went to look in on Doc and Will in the back room. Newly was rechecking Doc's arm.

Newly, smiling, said, "Miss Kitty, I must say you did a darned good job here."

Smiling back at him, "Why, thank you, Newly." Looking over at Will, Kitty asked Doc, "Doc, is he gonna be alright now?"

"Kitty," he said. "With a lot of rest and close attention, which I know Bess will give him, he'll be just fine. After all, he had a great doctor work on him." And he tugged on his ear and swiped his mustache.

Then Matt, Festus and Newly all looked at Doc. Then Newly said, "Doc? One question."

"What's that, Newly?"

"I understand that Miss Kitty fixed up this splint for your arm but when did this happen?"

"Oh a few days ago." Doc answered.

"Well, then how did you…?" He stopped and looked at Doc then looked at Kitty, then finished his sentence. "How did you take the bullet out of Will?"

"I didn't." Doc answered.

The room was now silent.

Festus spoke up. "Well who did it?"

Doc looked in Kitty's direction. "Kitty did. I instructed and let Kitty _be my hands."_

They all looked at one another.

Festus, not understanding, said, "Miz Kitty ain't no doctor."

"No, Festus, she's not but she did well and saved Will Ronniger's life. And she helped set my arm. And Matt before you say a word…" looking at the astonished look Matt had, "as many times as I dug bullets out of your hide, who do you think was right by my side helping?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6  
Conclusion  
"Be My Hands"

Back in Dodge, Bess, Robin and Maria were returning from Topeka. The message Matt had Festus send to her was that Festus would be meeting her instead of Will. Matt didn't want to upset her and children.  
Matt had made Festus promise not to say a word but to tell her that Will was busy on the farm.

Matt, Newly, and Kitty had things back to normal, as much as they could, before Bess and the girls arrived.  
Kitty saw them pulling up from the window and warned Doc, who was tending to Will. He was still on bed rest.

When the children saw their mother and sisters, they all crowded around them welcoming them home. Will Jr. spoke first. "Momma, the Marshal, Miss Kitty and Doc Adams are inside."

"Land sakes. Company? And I haven't a thing ready for them." She said.

"That's ok, Momma, we took care of that." The boy said.

Bess entered the house. "Why, Miss Kitty, Marshal, Doctor? What on earth brings you three out here today?"

"Bess." Kitty said. "Let me get you some coffee. I just made it."

Bess knew from the look on Kitty's face, there was something she wasn't saying. "Miss Kitty, what is it?"

At that point Doc jumped in. "Bess." He said. "There is a reason, the three of us are here together. And I think it best you sit, so we can tell you about it."

She looked at Doc and said, "Doc, where is Will?"

"He's in the back room resting. My orders."

"Land sakes, Doctor Adams. It's mid-morning. In all my born days, I've never known Will Ronniger to rest in bed mid-morning."

"Bess." Kitty added. "I think it best you let Doc finish. Honey, it's important."

Doc and Kitty sat on either side of Bess and they began telling her the events of what had happened while she and the girls were away. Matt took the children outside giving Bess the time to go in and be with Will. Doc had already explained everything to Will. Even about how Kitty had helped save his life.

Then Doc and Kitty exited the room to give them their privacy. Will reached out and took Bess' hands and said, "Mother," as he called her often. "If I didn't realize it before, I certainly know it now."

Bess, with tear-filled eyes asked, "What's that?"

"We are blessed with very loving, good friends who are willing to give their own lives for us. Doc and Miss Kitty saved me and the children."

Meanwhile, outside, Matt was talking to Kitty when Katie walked up and tugged on his shirt sleeve. She surprised him. Matt wasn't sure if she was finally going to talk to him or push him away from Kitty. So, he waited a moment, watching her expression, then without warning, Katie threw her arms around his waist and squeezed so hard. And in a soft voice, she said, "Thank you for coming to help us again." Then she looked at Kitty and said, "He is a good man." And hugged her too.

Newly agreed to stay behind for a few days just to give Bess some help and relieve Doc. So Doc went back to town with Kitty and Matt. There would be a lot to clear up and a report to be filled out.

Once back in Dodge, all the town was curious to hear what had gone on at the Ronniger farm. But Doc certainly wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

Kitty insisted he go up to his office and get some rest. She tried to get him to agree to stay up stairs of the Long Branch but he wouldn't have it. He didn't want to be fussed over. After all, he was the doctor in this town.

Kitty just rolled her eyes and giggled at him, with her usual smirk. "Have it your way, Curly." She said.

So she helped him get comfortable and told him she'd be back to check on him and bring him some supper later.

Tugging his ear, swiping his mustache, he looked at her and said, "Young Lady, I have an injured arm. There is nothing wrong with my legs."

Shaking her head, she stopped him before the rant could go on any more and said, "I am aware of that. But these are my orders. So shut up and listen to them." And she kissed him on the cheek and left.

Matt finished his report and went over to look in on Doc. He was exhausted and had only eaten a part of the supper Kitty had brought him and drifted off to sleep. So Matt just slipped out.

He stopped over to the Long Branch. It wasn't busy. Looking over the batwing doors, scanning the room, not seeing Kitty, he wondered if she was ok. As he started to enter, Sam motioned to him that she was in the office.

Kitty was going over her books and orders that had backed up since she was gone. That is something she preferred to do herself. Hearing a tap on the door, without even stopping she said, "It's open."

And Matt came in and said, "Kit? You didn't even know who it was."

"Oh, Matt, if it were anyone I needed to worry about, would they have knocked?"

"Well, guess not." He said looking at her with his boyish grin.

"So, Cowboy, what can I do for you this evening?" With a raised brow. "How about a drink?"

"Sure, Kitty. I just was finishing rounds and figured, well, I'd visit my best girl."

Handing him the glass, Kitty looked at Matt with a devilish smile. "Oh, do I know her?"

With one arm, he reached out and pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. And when they broke away, he said, "You bet you do." Kissing her again.

This time Kitty broke away saying, "Matt. Someone could come through that door."

"Uh huh." Still kissing her neck.

"Matt, I mean it." As she was having a hard time resisting the feeling that was taking over her. She had to admit that after all these years, this man could still light a fire in her, in a heartbeat. And she loved it. "Cowboy."

'Hummm?" He muttered.

"If you're gonna keep this up, I think we need to take this up stairs."

Again he just muttered, "Ummmmmmmm."

Finally, she had to push him back. "Wait right here." Trying to collect herself, she walked out to the bar taking a deep breath. "Sam, if it stays slow, go ahead and close. And if you need me, I'll be in my room. Ok?"

Sam just smiled and said, "Miss Kitty, I got things here. No worries. I'll be fine. Good night." As she turned to look back at Sam, he just nodded and smiled at her.

Coming back to her office, Matt didn't even let her put away the paperwork she had out.

"Matt, I need to…"

"Nope. Come with me." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the back stairs. Come on."

Once in their room, Matt tossed his hat across the room, the gun belt across the chair and the boots came off.

Kitty stood with her hands on her hips. "What has got into you tonight?"

He stood, wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. "Can't a man just miss his favorite girl that he loves?"

"Oh, Cowboy." Again, he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. This time, the rest of the world didn't exist.

They both worked on peeling off one another's layers till they were flesh to flesh. Over the years, they had both learned what special intimacies in their lives would make them one infinitely.

Fini


End file.
